Chuck vs SHIELD
by SMH0217
Summary: AU, After Getting kicked out of Stanford , Chuck is approached by a man in a black leather trench coat and an eye patch. Post Avengers; pre Winter Soldier. Takes place around the beginning of season 5 of Chuck. This is my 1st fanfic so reviews are welcome
1. Agency Affiliations

_**Agency Affiliations**_

Chuck – S.H.I.E.L.D

Sarah – C.I.A

Casey – N.S.A

Bryce – C.I.A

Morgan – Buy More/ S.H.I.E.L.D

Beckman – N.S.A director

Graham – C.I.A

Note: in this version of the marvel universe Coulson is not dead. Also chucks shield uniform looks like Hawkeyes avengers uniform except it has sleeves and instead of black and purple it's black and dark green.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _ **September 07, 2003: Chuck POV**_

I could not believe it! My best friend… NO! My former best friend just got me expelled from Stanford on false charges! And all Bryce had to say about what happened was "you brought this on yourself"? I just could not understand why Bryce would do something like this. Why frame a friend that you have known for almost four years for cheating? And I just kept going through my head the how and why Bryce could do something like this. The worst part about this whole ordeal is when I told Ellie about what had happened.

 _ **\- A few Hours Later-**_

When I got back to echo park Ellie, Devon, and Morgan were waiting for me. When Ellie saw me, she walked over to me and hugged me and asked in a very somber tone. "How was your ride back from Stanford?"

I looked at her and said "it was alright I guess. Traffic wasn't that bad so I got here a lot earlier than I originally thought so that's a plus."

I then headed for the door so that I could go inside and put my stuff down. But before I could do that, Morgan jumped up onto my back from behind and gave me a koala type hug

"you know if you can get through your parents leaving you and Ellie than you can sure as hell get through this, and you want to know why?"

I decided to humor him so I asked "and why is that Morgan?" he then got off of my back and moved around me so that we were face to face and he said

"because you my friend are Chuck Bartowski! The bravest, kindest guy on earth and you want to know what you have that Bryce doesn't?" I stood there waiting for Morgan to give me an answer and then he said "a good heart! As well as friends and family that actually care about you!"

And to much of my surprise Ellie actually agreed with him. "I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this but Morgan is right" and then Devon finally spoke up and said "we're here whenever you need us bro".

I gave them all a grim smile and said to them "Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me"

Morgan then stepped up onto the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard and told the three of us "I have an idea! How about we all go get some sizzling shrimp to cheer you up? Huh, how does that sound?"

I then gave a genuine smile and said "I think that is a brilliant idea little buddy". And after that I went inside put my stuff down in my room and went back out to meet with the others.

 _ **\- At the restaurant-**_

We were all sitting at the restaurant chatting while eating our food. And then Devon told me for what seemed to be the 10th time in the past two hours

"I know I've said it already but I'm sorry that you got kicked out of Stanford"

I then looked Devon straight in the eyes and said "Devon you have nothing to apologize about, you had no control over what happened a back at Stanford so please do not apologize, not any of you need to apologize."

Ellie then turned to me with a look of anger on her face.

"chuck how can you be so calm about this?" I was about to answer her question, but before I could Morgan spoke up.

"Ellie is right chuck! You should be pissed!" after morgan said that I sighed and fixed morgan with a look that just screamed to not blow everything out of proportion.

"oh believe me morgan, I am beyond pissed! I am Jason Statham pissed!

Morgan just stared at me and said "that's pretty serious dude."

"yeah it is, but you know what? I have to deal with the hand that life has given me!"

Ellie, Devon, and Morgan were quite after my little outburst so we finished our meals and started to head back home. But before we could get back to echo park both ellie and devon received a phone call telling them that there was a bad accident happened on the freeway, so I had dropped them both off at west side medical. After dropping them off at the hospital, me and morgan began to head back to echo park. But before we could make it back morgan received a call from Big Mike saying that he needed him at the buy more to help get jeff and lester out of the store. As I dropped morgan of at the buy more he popped his head through the window.

"hey dude, sometime this week you should stop by the buy more to catch up with everyone." I nodded at morgans offer

"I might just do that little buddy." I bid him farewell and drove back to echo park so I can just sleep

 _ **\- Back at Echo park-**_

I had just parked the car and was about to head inside until I heard someone start talking to me. Startled from the voice, I turned around to see who the voice belongs to. Then I see a tall African American man wearing a black leather trench coat and an eye patch that covered his left eye. And I have to admit he looked badass and yet terrifying all at the same time.

I looked at the mystery man for a few seconds before asking. "I'm sorry but what did you say? I didn't hear you because you just scared the living hell out of me!"

The man repeated what he said in a cool yet calm voice…

"I said it's a shame that such a bright individual such as yourself was falsely expelled from such a pretentious school such as Stanford.

I once again glanced at the mystery man once again "yeah it is. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"of course you can "

"who the hell are you and how do you know me?"

The man just gave me a grin and said to me "I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I have an offer for you"

 _ **End of Prologue**_


	3. Chapter 1: Seeing Ghosts

_**Chapter 1: Seeing Ghosts**_

 **September 07, 2012: Present day: Chuck POV**

Today was a very special to me. Today was the anniversary I was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D and I will always be grateful that director Fury saw potential in me and had decided to recruit me five years ago at Echo park. I'm pretty sure if he hadn't shown up that night, then I probably would have ended up working eleven dollars an hour at the Burbank buy-more with morgan. Which wouldn't have necessarily a bad thing, I would have been working with my best friend but I like this job a whole lot more.

Right now I was sitting in between agents Clint Barton **(Hawkeye)** and Natasha Romanoff **(Blackwidow)** in a quin-jet coming back from a raid in Rio De Janeiro. Some crime syndicate got their hands on some of chitauri weaponry so HQ sent us to take them out. The mission got a little hairy but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. But right now I wasn't thinking about the mission, right now I was thinking about some important assignment Fury wanted me on. So I decided to fish for some information from my two favorite partners.

"hey Clint?" clint turned toward me and said "yeah chuck?"

"do you know anything about the assignment fury wants me on?" clint then just gave me a confused look. "you mean the mission we were just on?" I shook my head no "no he called after the raid and told me that I already have another assignment ready. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"nope sorry chuck, I don't know anything about it. Maybe nat knows something about it so go ask her while I catch up on some sleep." As he was settling in for his nap, I went over to nat and asked her about the op.

"hey nat? do you know anything about the assignment fruy wants me on?" she looked up at me and said in a very tired voice. "sorry but I know nothing about it." I Sighed out of disappoint "thanks" and then I settled down back into my spot so that I could get some rest before returning to the triskelion.

 _ **-A few Hours later in Furys office-**_

I was currently sitting in Furys office staring at him like he had just grown a second head. Because the assignment he had me on sounded so preposterous! But then again I have to remember where I work so it can't be that preposterous. But still I had to ask and see if he was messing with me or not.

"so let me get this straight? You want me to be a part of a joint CIA/NSA team that uploads a computer called the Intersect 2.0 into their agents so that they can go in the more important missions that no one else will do?"

Fury just stared at me and said in a calm voice "yes; will that be a problem agent?"

"no sir! It's just that this assignment sounds more like the plot of a tv show on NBC than it does a an actual mission"

"well it's your mission and you leave today"

I shook my head to show that I understood the assignment. "ok so where is it I'm heading to? Rome? Moscow? London?

Fury just smirked "no, you are heading to Burbank California"

I swear my eyes bulged out of my head when he said what I think he said. "sir?"

"surprise chuck! You're going home."

 _ **-Burbank California-**_

 **September 07, 2012: Bryce POV**

I could not believe what is happening to the dynamic of the team! Not only are we getting a new member of the team but the new member of the team was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent of all things! The team was fine as it was; we don't need some new guy walking around castle touching things he shouldn't.

"casey tell me again why there is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent joining our team?"

Casey just sighed and turned turned toward with his signature death glare plastered on his face. "because we keep running into more and more of that alien tech whenever we go on missions you moron. And plus they have agreed to add their intel to the intersect."

I had to agree that it would be nice to have some backup whenever we run into any of that alien tech.

"well when you put it like that it makes sense. When is the new guy supposed to get here anyways?

Casey just grunted "considering walker was the one ordered to go pick him up from the airport they should be here right about now"

Then right after he had just said that, we heard the entrance to castle open. When we looked up to see who our new member would be. And I just couldn't believe who it was standing in front of me. It was the last person I would have expected to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent let alone a spy. "Chuck?!"

Chuck just looked at me with a smirk on his face "what is it Bryce? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	4. Chapter 2: information

_**Chapter 2: Debriefing**_

 _ **S**_ _ **eptember 07, 2012: 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Bryce POV**_

To say I was dumbfounded was a big understatement. If someone had told me this morning that the S.H.I.E.L.D agent that was joining their team was going to be the one person, he betrayed in Stanford he would have laughed in your face! But here, standing right in front of him was none other than his former Stanford roommate Chuck Bartowski.

"wait you two know each other?" Sarah asked in a questioning tone.

I didn't take my eyes off my old friend while I answered her "yeah you could say something like that."

Chuck gave a sarcastic laugh "yeah we know each other, we were roommates back at Stanford. But that was before you betrayed me. But we can talk about that after the debriefing."

Casey and Sarah looked at each other confused about what was happening. Sarah just gave him a shrug indicating that she had no idea what was happening. But before either one of them could ask what the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was talking about. Before either casey or sarah could question me or chuck about what he was talking about, three of castles monitors turned on showing both general Beckman and director Graham and an African American man wearing all black and an eye patch over his left eye.

General Beckman leans into the camera "team? Are all of you getting along?"

Before me, chuck, or sarah could answer her casey spoke up. "yes general, agent bartowski was just about to tell us a bit about himself." Beckman and the mystery man seemed to believe caseys answer but graham seems a bit more skeptical.

"really? Because from where we are sitting it looks like both agents larkin and bartowski were about get into an argument."

Before I could respond, chuck stepped forward and said in a calm and professional tone "no need to worry your self-director, we were just catching up on old times" graham and Beckman seemed surprised by that, the other guy didn't seem surprised at all.

"you two know each other?"

"yes general, we went to Stanford together."

Both the general and the director seemed to be surprised by that. "well sense you two already know each other we hope you work well together, now onto other matters, sense agent bartowski is joining your team and that S.H.I.E.L.D is joining the intersect project, his superior director Nick Fury will occasional join us in or mission briefings from now on."

The mystery man now known as nick fury then decided to speak.

"yes I'm hoping you can all get along. And now that I have officially met the team, maybe we should let the agents get to know each other."

After that General Beckman, Director Graham, and Director Fury signed off so that all four of us agents can began to learn exactly what chuck can do.

After the video conference was cut, all four of us sat around the conference table.

"so agent bartowski…"

I could see chuck give sarah his famous bartowski smile before he responded to her.

"please agent walker, call me chuck." He said as he stuck his hand out for her to shake it. To which she responded with a professional smile and accepting his hand shake.

"I will If you call me sarah" I could see that their hand shake was lasting longer than what was deemed professional. They broke off their hand shake when they heard casey clear his throat.

"so bartowski what's your skill set?"

"I am a skilled hacker, a decent marksman, and an expert in various martial arts."

"what form of martial arts do you know?"

"Kung Fu, Tai Kwando, Krav Maga, and Jiu Jitsu"

I could hear the pride in his voice when he listed his fighting styles. After chuck listed his fighting styles, I could hear a grunt come from casey.

I then decided to ad my two cents in "who trained you?"

"I was trained by agents barton and romanoff, they were actually in the battle of New York."

I gave chuck a skeptical look. "you were trained by two avengers?"

"yeah and I taught Captain America about some of the…"

Before chuck could even finish his sentence, casey was wide eyed like a kid in the world's biggest toy store

"you have met the sentinel of liberty, Captain America himself?!"

I do have to admit it was funny seeing casey go all fanboy over Captain America.

"met him? I was his handler."

"can I meet him?"

Chuck just gave him a small chuckle

"Sadly no, I stopped being his handler when he got the hang of being in the twenty first century."

All three of us saw the smile disappear from caseys face and heard a grunt of disappointment.

Sarah then decided to ask her own question.

"I think it's time we address the elephant in the room; how do you know Bryce?"

"ah yes! You probably want to know how agent larkin and I know each other." Chuck said

"you know you can call me by my first name right?"

"I only call my friends by their first names _Agent Larkin_!" I could hear the venom laced in chucks words, as well as the emphasis on my name.

"so how do you know the moron?" casey said as he nodded towards me.

"we were roommates in Stanford until Bryce here got me expelled on false charges of cheating and I didn't even get an investigation and to top it all off, he slept with the woman I was going to propose too. And he did it all that to keep both the CIA and Fulcrum from recruiting me."

To say I was stunned when I heard chuck say that was a complete understatement. I could also see casey giving me a disgusted look and sarah giving me a look that screamed 'oh really'.

"so you know why I did it?"

Chuck just gave me cold stare "yes and I think you should have let me make that choice instead of making it for me!"

"I thought you wouldn't survive!"

"News flash Bryce! I've been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D for about nine years so I guess I did survive!"

I was shocked to hear that chuck has been an agent for that long. I decided o keep my mouth shut for the time being while chuck continues to explain his qualifications to us.

"tell us about your medical history?" Sarah asked

"I have no allergies or abnormalities but I think you should also know that I have had minor modification." Chuck said

That immediately sparked my interest

"what sort of modification?"

Chuck sighed and said "I received an inferior form of Caps super soldier serum."

"How extensive is it?" I asked.

"it just improves my reflexes and gives me a minor healing factor."

"well that's good to know"

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _ **Chuck POV**_

After about two hours of answering questions, it was time for me to head back to my apartment in echo park. I had bought it after my S.H.I.E.L.D training. Tomorrow I will have one thing on my to do list is to visit Ellie.

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	5. Authors Note

I am typing this note to update those fallowing this story about what is going on and why I have not updated it recently. The first reason is I have just started my senior year of high school so I have a lot on my plate with various projects and the like. Second I have had a little writers block so it's been a little tough to come up with what I'm going to include in later chapters. But do not worry I'm still going to continue this story but I probably will not update regularly. I should have the next chapter up by this coming Sunday or Monday so please bare with me. And I would like to thank the readers who have fallowed this story for all of the support they have given it.


	6. Chapter 3: The Envite

_**Chapter 3: The Invite**_

 _ **September 08, 2012: Chuck POV**_

I heard the beeping of my alarm clock on my nightstand and looked to see what time it was and it read 6:45a.m. I thought to myself 'I should probably get up' and that's what I did. I got up and put on some of my work out clothes to go on my early morning run. And for about three and a half hours I ran at the nearby park. When I got back I saw Casey exit an apartment that was next to mine so I assumed it was his.

"Hey Casey! You live here too?" I said to my new teammate.

Casey turned at the sound of my voice. "yeah I guess I do"

I gave him a smile and said "I guess we're neighbors then."

Casey just gave a grunt and walked his way towards his Crown Vic, which was parked right next to my 2013 Dodge charger. After my little chat with Casey I went inside to get dressed and head to castle. I went inside my apartment to eat some breakfast before I get dressed. After I got done eating I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I went to my room and got dressed. After I was done getting dressed and headed out the door, across the courtyard to Ellie's apartment. When I got to the door I knocked on it and was greeted by one of Ellie's bear hugs.

"oh my god! Chuck! When did you get back?"

"Ellie… can't... breathe!"

After I said that Ellie let go of me and said "come inside, we have a lot to catch up on."

Sometimes I am so glad that fury let me tell Ellie that I was going to Washington D.C. to train to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent instead of up and leaving which would be mom and dad all over again. I sat down on the couch with Ellie after she let me into the apartment.

"so what brings you back to Burbank?" Ellie asked

"me and my new team are stationed here."

"really? For how long?"

"as far as I can tell it's permanent"

Ellie smiled and asked "so who's on your team"

"two C.I.A agents and one N.S.A agent"

"What are their names?"

"their names are Sarah Walker, John Casey, and Bryce Larkin"

Ellie did a spit take when she heard the last name.

"Bryce Larkin? As in the same Bryce larkin that got you kicked out of Stanford?"

I could tell she was mad because her right eye was twitching.

"yeah the same one."

We were both quite for a few minutes until I asked "so where are Devon and Clara at?"

Ellie sighed "Devon is at the hospital but he should be home before dinner and Clara is spending the weekend at Devons parent house. So Clara should be back on Sunday."

"well that's good to hear."

After about two hours I looked down at my watch to see that it was 11:00am and that I needed to get to castle.

"hey Ellie I wish I could stay longer but I have to go meet up with my team."

"ok chuck."

I was about to walk out the door until Ellie called out my name.

"oh and chuck before you leave, dinner tonight here at about 8:00pm."

"ok."

"oh and also bring Morgan and your team with you tonight"

I was honestly surprised when she said that. "really?"

"yes"

I then left Ellie's apartment and headed to my car so I could head to the buy more. As I got into the car I got a call on my cell phone. I couldn't help but smile when I saw who it was that was calling and then I answered.

"Hey Coulson! It's good to hear from you, how are the things in D.C.?"

"Chilly, hear fury has you on assignment in the old homestead."

"yeah and I have to admit this assignment sounds like it came straight out of a tv show."

I heard a chuckle on the other side of the call while I was making my way on to the interstate.

"so what assignment does fury have you on?"

"fury has me putting together a team to go after the rising tide and the best part is I get to pick my team; I was going to ask you to come along but it seems you have your hands full."

I gave a small laugh. "yeah sorry about that, but let me make a few recommendations on who should recruit for your team"

"well if these recommendations are coming from you then I'll take them"

"I recommend Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They were friends of mine from back at the academy and they are as smart, if not smarter than I am."

"I will look into them" Coulson said

"who else are you thinking about recruiting?" I asked

"Melinda May and Grant Ward"

"Melinda is a good choice but are you sure she will join considering what happened in Bahrain?"

"I'm sure of it." He said

"ok, but are you really thinking about recruiting ward?"

"yeah, what about him."

"I don't know what it is about him, but every time I work with him I get this bad vibe."

"you're just being paranoid chuck." Coulson said

I sighed "yeah you're probably right, hey listen I've got to go; I'll talk to you later."

"ok talk to you later chuck."

I then hung up and preceded to pull into the buy more parking lot. After I parked my car I then got out and walked into the buy more and snuck into Morgans office and waited for him to enter as I hide behind the door. And as Morgan entered his office I slammed the door behind him and watched as threw his papers up in the air and screamed like a little girl.

"AH AH AH AH!"

I smirked at him and said in a very happy tone.

"hey Morgan, how's it going?"

"chuck?! What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!" Morgan all but yelled.

"I'm sorry buddy I couldn't resist" I said while laughing

"of course you couldn't resist; you've been doing that all the time ever sense you joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"yeah it never gets old doing that to you. Sorry."

"no it's ok; we all get our kicks some way or another."

I then walked over to Morgan and gave him a bro-hug and patted him on the back.

"how have things been Morgan?" I asked

"good! It's actually been easy around here sense big mike became my ass man."

"that's great to hear little buddy."

"so what brings you by?" Morgan asked

"I actually came here to tell you that Ellie has invited you and my team to have dinner with us tonight."

"yeah I'll be there. Wait did you say that Clint and Natasha is coming? Please tell me Natasha is coming!"

I always thought it was kind of hilarious of how big Morgans crush on Natasha was.

"Sadly Clint and Nat will not be coming. I was talking about my new team."

"oh man! Wait you said new team?" Morgan asked excitedly

"yep it's a joint operation between S.H.I.E.L.D, the C.I.A, and the N.S.A."

"wow!"

"yeah… hey listen buddy I've got to go meet my team at base, so I will see you tonight."

"yeah I'll see you later chuck."

As I said my fair well to my short little bearded friend I exited his office and headed into the home theater room to use the hidden elevator that leads to castle.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

 _ **September 08, 2012: 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV**_

Chuck exited the elevator that led to castle and made his way over to the main area which is where he found Casey cleaning one of his sniper rifles, Sarah was typing up a report for one of her previous missions, and Bryce was messing around with some of the S.H.I.E.L.D equipment that had just arrived.

"hey chuck, you know you S.H.I.E.L.D agents maybe weird but you sure do get all of the cool toys." Bryce said.

"that we do my fellow agent, that we do."

Bryce was inspecting a short silver rod that had a spike on one end and was blue lights on the other. Chuck saw this and immediately became on edge.

"Bryce I would put that down if I were you!"

Bryce looked up from the stick and said. "why is that?"

"Because that is a Thunderstick" chuck responded

"what does it do?" Bryce asked

"when you press that button it then launches an explosive-device that sends out a sonic wave that can quickly incapacitate nearby enemies." Chuck responded

Both Casey and Sarah looked up from what they were doing and looked over at Bryce and then stood up and stepped back a few inches from him.

"yeah that would be bad."

"yes so please put the Thunderstick back into its case and back away slowly."

Bryce then gently placed the Thunderstick back into its case and he backed away. Now that the crisis has been averted decided to invite them over for dinner.

"so are you guys up to anything fun tonight?"

"nothing really." Sarah said

"nothing important." Bryce responded

"I am going to be at home watching my favorite Ronald Reagan documentary and a nice warm hot pocket."

Chuck just starred at Casey for a few minutes and then continued talking.

"yeah… well you are all invited to my sisters' apartment for dinner tonight. Oh and you don't have to worry about sneaking around my sister, her husband, or my friend morgan because they all have S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance.

"wait Morgan has S.H.I.E.L.D clearance?

"yeah he is a minor member of S.H.I.E.L.D and my go to intel guy."

Bryce just nodded his head.

"well I guess I'm up for it." Bryce said

"yeah I'll come." Sarah said

Casey just gave a grunt and said "sure"

"what time should we be at your sister's apartment?" Sarah asked.

"about 7:30 should be fine." Chuck said

"ok we'll be there."

Chuck then nodded his head in approval and went to check castles mainframe.

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_


	7. Chapter 4: Dinner with Spies

_**Chapter 4: Dinner with Spies**_

 _ **September 08, 2012: Chuck POV**_

I am so tired! I had thought to myself. I had spent the past few hours going over some of the 'cold cases' I have acquired recently. After going over some of the cases I decided to head home and to get ready for dinner tonight. As I was making my way up the stairs Sarah called my name.

"Hey Chuck, can I talk to you for a second about something?" she asked

"yeah sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"graham wanted to me to inform you that you will need to establish a cover during your time working with us here in Burbank."

"yeah I can have Morgan help me establish a cover in the buy more."

"well casey works in the buy more as well, I work at the Orange Orange a block over, ad Bryce has the cover of a freelance accountant."

I smirked as I said. "well it's good to see that Bryce is putting his accounting degree to good use."

I could tell that sarah seemed to have something else on her mind, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"you know you can tell me anything right? I mean we are partners now."

"I know and thank you for saying that, I guess I just wanted to say was that Bryce has actually mentioned you before."

"oh really? What did he say?" I asked

"he said that the biggest mistake he has ever made was betraying this one friend of his from back when he was in college, he also said that if he could change one of his past decisions, it would be not betraying you." She said

I looked at the ground for a few a seconds and then looked back at Sarah and said "yeah well what's done is done and there is no going back."

After our discussion I made my way upstairs but before I exited castle I called over my shoulder…

"I will see you guys at dinner tonight! I'll text you guys the address later."

Then after that I exited the base and went to my car and drove home to get ready for dinner at Ellies tonight

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _ **September 08, 2012: 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person POV**_

Ellie was cooking dinner while Chuck, Morgan, and Devon were setting the table. Outside of the apartment Sarah, Casey, and Bryce had just arrived at echo park. And casey was the one to knock on the door.

*knock knock knock*

"that must be them" chuck said as he went to open the door.

"hey guys! Come on in to casa de Bartowski mk2."

Sarah, Casey, and Bryce entered the apartment and met Ellie, Devon, and Morgan. While Sarah and Casey were met with open arms Bryce was not given such a kindness. Ellie gave Sarah a hug and gave a Casey a hand shake. But when she saw Bryce she walked right up to him and kicked him as hard as she could right into his groin.

Bryce then doubled over because of the amount of pain he was in. Sarah gave a look of surprise while everyone of the guys winced and absent mindedly put their hands over their crotch

"I deserved that." Bryce said in a high pitched voice.

"your damn right you deserved that!" Ellie said in an angry tone.

Ellie glared at Bryce for a few seconds until she walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. A few minutes later they were all gathered around the dining room table eating dinner while also talking casually to each other. But then Morgan brought something up that sparked everyone's interest.

"so chuck, any new candidate for the _**Avengers Initiative**_?" Morgan asked.

Chuck then wiped his mouth off and said "well there are a few candidates that S.H.I.E.L.D is looking into for the team. And the best part is that these individuals is that they are all in New York city. The first is a vigilante that goes by the name _**The Devil of Hells Kitchen**_ , the second is a bartender with impenetrable skin, the third is a private investigator with incredible strength and stamina of _**Captain America**_ , and the fourth and final one is my personal favorite because he can literally do anything a spider can."

"wow! You know it amazes me how there are people out in the world with these abilities." Devon said

"yeah…" Morgan said with a voice of admiration

Casey just gave a grunt and said "I don't understand why people with these abilities wear masks when they go out and stop crime.

"well Casey the answer to your question is because the main reason why people like _**The Devil of Hells Kitchen**_ and _**Spiderman**_ wear masks is because of two things. The first being that they want to keep their loved ones safe so they hide their identities. The second being is that they are scared of what other people might think if they were to find out they had these abilities. Let's use the mutant population as an example, people were down right terrified that anyone they know could be a mutant with an ability that could potentially harm people. That is why in the 1970's they tried to introduce the sentinel program and most recently back in 2008 they re-introduced the mutant registration act." Chuck said

Casey gave a grunt of understanding then went back to eating his meal. Chuck was about to continue eating as well until his phone started to vibrate and saw that it was Director Fury calling.

"excuse me, but I need to take this phone call." Chuck said as he got up out of his seat and went into the kitchen to talk to fury.

"Agent Bartowki Secure." Chuck said into the phone

" Chuck, gather your team and get to castle for a mission briefing." Fury said and then hung up.

Chuck then walked back into the living room and told everyone. "sorry to cut dinner short Ellie but me and the team have to leave."

"why what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"we have to go to castle for a mission briefing"

After they all heard that they got up from their seats and made their way out the door to their cars.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

All of four members of the team was gathered around the conference table waiting for details about their mission. After waiting for about ten to twelve minutes the team were connected to both Director Fury and General Beckman.

"team, your mission is an assessment and recovery mission." Beckman said.

"who or what will we be recovering?"

"agent bartowski is very familiar with what you will be retrieving." Fury said as a response.

"and that would be?"

Fury gave a smirk and said "You are to assess and retrieve an _**0-8-4."**_

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_


	8. Chapter 5: 0-8-4

_**Chapter 5: 0-8-4**_

 _ **Castle: September 09**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2012: 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person POV**_

The team minus Chuck seemed generally confused by the term of 0-8-4. Chuck had a knowing look on his face as to what the director was referring to. Bryce being the curious one raised his hand to ask what an 0-8-4 was. Director Fury sighed and told Bryce.

"Agent Larkin, this isn't a classroom so you don't have to raise your hand." Fury said in a commanding tone

Bryce had a look of dejection on his face before he asked his question.

"um, for those of us that aren't S.H.I.E.L.D agents, could you please tell us what exactly what we will be walking into on this mission." Bryce asked the S.H.I.E.L.D director.

Fury glanced at Bryce, then to chuck

"Agent Bartowski could you please tell your fellow team mates what exactly an 0-8-4 is." Fury requested.

Chuck then cleared his throat and said "An 0-8-4 is an object of unknown origin, when one is found we send a team in to evaluate the 0-8-4 to see if it should either be recovered and sent to the _**Sandbox**_ for further study and testing, or if it should be recovered and sent to _**The Slingshot** _ so that it could be properly disposed of."

"What was the last 0-8-4 you guys Found?" Casey asked.

Chuck and Fury had a knowing smirk on their faces and Chuck told Casey what the last 0-8-4 was.

"a hammer…" Chuck said

"so where are we heading too General?" sarah asked

"you will be heading to the outskirts of Milkovo, Russia." General Beckman answered.

Casey had a grimace on his face and said. "ugh, Russia"

Chuck, Bryce, and Sarah had smirks on their faces because of caseys reaction.

"when do you want us to head out?" bryce asked

"I want you in the air with in two hours."

And with that Director Fury and General Beckman signed off so that the team could get ready

"ok guys and gal, when you get all your gear ready meet me at the access tunnel labeled QJ1 because I have a surprise for all of you." Chuck said to his team mates.

The rest of the team just looked at each other hoping they would know what he was talking about. They then went their separate ways to get their gear and equipment.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

Sarah, Bryce, and Casey met at the entrance labeled QJ1 and were waiting for Chuck to arrive. While waiting Bryce asks a really good question.

"has this entrance always been here? I mean you think we would have noticed this entrance way and whatever is behind that door being built." Bryce said curiously

"yeah, we would have heard construction equipment being used, especially here in castle." Sarah replied

Chuck was approaching the team and decided to answer their question.

"well S.H.I.E.L.D likes to work quickly and efficiently when it comes to renovating safe houses and forward operating bases."

"yeah no kidding, why did you want us to meet you here?" Bryce asked

"I had you meet me here because behind that door is our ride to milkovo" Chuck said as he pointed to the doorway.

And with that statement, Chuck opened the entrance that led to a hallway that looked to lead to a much larger area of castle. Chuck took the lead down the hallway and the others fallowed. When they reached the end of the hallway, they were amazed by what they saw. What they saw was what looked to be a new form of _**QuinJet**_.

"what is this work of art?" Casey asked in amazement.

Chuck smirked at caseys comment.

"that my friend is a third generation quinjet, with experimental stark propulsion technology, a self-sustaining arc reactor similar to the one powering stark tower in New York, and it also has retro-flective panels for a cloaking."

Casey was practically drooling on the jet while chuck told them about it. So Chuck decided to throw Casey a bone. "hey Casey? How would you like to be my co-piolet for this flight?"

Casey was speechless

"I'll take that as a yes" Chuck said

"you trust me with S.H.I.E.L.D tech?" Casey asked in a curious tone.

"well in your dossier it said that you were a trained piolet. So I thought why not give you the chance to fly a quinjet."

"oh I'm going to have fun flying this baby!" Casey said with a huge smile on his face.

They then all piled into the quinjet with chuck taking the piolet seat and Casey taking the co-piolet seat. Chuck then turned in his seat towards Bryce and Sarah and yelled

"lady and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; we are about to depart to Milkovo, Russia; so if you could please fasten your seatbelts and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times that would be much appreciated." Chuck said in a voice that sounded like an airline pilot.

Sarah and Bryce sat down in the nearest seats to the cockpit and fastened their seatbelts so they could take off. A few moments later they felt the jet start to take off. Outside in the parking lot behind the orange orange , the ground opened up and it showed the top view of the quinjet.

"initiating stealth systems…, and we are cloaked." Chuck stated

After the quinjet cloaked it began to rise out of the underground hanger and when it was in the air it took off towards milkovo

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _ **Russian airspace, September 09th**_ _ **, 2012, 9:30am: 3rd**_ _ **Person POV**_

The quinjet was cloaked and flying fast towards where the teams mission was. And they were getting close to their objective.

"Hey guys! We are nearing milkovo, so I would get your gear ready if I were you!" chuck yelled over his shoulder.

After chuck said that Bryce, Sarah, and Casey got up out of their seats and gathered what gear was needed for the mission. Sarah gathered her throwing knives and a pistol, Casey loaded his Barrett M98B, and Bryce grabbed the FN SCAR-L CQC that was hanging in the quinjets weapons case. The three other agents could tell that the quinjet was landing because from where they were standing they could see out of the cockpit window that they were descending. When Chuck came out of the cockpit he went to the same weapons locker and grabbed two icer pistols

"what kind of pistols are those?" Bryce asked

"They're called icers, they are kind of like tranq pistols except the tranquilizing agent lasts longer and it packs more of a punch." Chuck said

"they sound pretty useful."

"yeah these pistols have saved my life more times than I can count."

Chuck walked over to the ramp and hit the button to open it. And when the ramp lowered they were greeted to about fifteen acres of woods and a dirt road that looked like it lead to the nearest town or village. The team then walked off the quinjet and headed the direction of the 0-8-4

"ok from what the intel we received from HQ says, the 0-8-4 should be about ten to fifteen clicks that direction" Chuck told the others.

Chuck and the team started heading north to where the 0-8-4 was located. They walked about ten clicks to eleven clicks until they came across a clearing that had acres of green grass. The clearing had a huge crater in the middle of it.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that whatever is in the crater is what we are after?" Sarah asked

"and you would be right about that. Hey Casey?"

"yeah?" Casey said

"do you see any place you could possibly set up your sniper rifle?" Chuck asked

Casey looked around for a bit to see if there was a spot he could set up. And he saw a hill top that had a big rock that would provide cover and fire support. He pointed to it and said.

"that hill over there has a big enough rock to provide cover and fire support. I'll go over there and set up so I can watch all of your sixes."

"ok when we're done here we will link up back here and then we will all get the hell out of here."

Casey went to go set up his sniper perch so he could cover them if anything were to happen. Chuck, Sarah, and Bryce made their way to the crater to see what exactly caused it. And when they got there they saw what looked to be an orb.

"what the hell is that?" Bryce asked Chuck

"I don't know, watch my back while I check it out." Chuck ordered

Chuck made his way down the crater to investigate and see what exactly the 0-8-4 is. He carefully picked it up and examined it

"talk to me Chuck. What are we dealing with?" Sarah asked

"I can't tell you exactly what this thing is or what it does, but I can defiantly tell that it's Asgardian."

"how can you tell?" Casey asked

"the orb has the same exact markings as Thors hammer on it." Chuck replied.

Chuck then pulled his backpack from is back and pulled out a small case and gently put the orb into it

"0-8-4 is now secured; Casey how are we looking from where you're at?" chuck asked

"I don't really see anything in the area so I would say we're good to go."

"well this mission sure was a walk in the park" Bryce said with a smirk on his face.

Chuck then crawled out of the crater with the 0-8-4 and glared angrily at Bryce. And he said through gritted teeth. "Bryce! What the hell!"

"what did I do?" Bryce asked

"you just jinxed the mission dumbass! Now something bad is probably going to happen!"

"oh come on! You guys are just being superstitious!"

Literally 5 seconds after Bryce said that, the team could hear a chopper off in the distance. Casey looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and saw a Russian helicopter.

"we have contact! One Russian helicopter heading our way." Casey said over comms

Chuck glared at Bryce, and Bryce just shrugged sheepishly

"it's just a coincidence." Bryce said

"Casey what are we dealing with? What can you see?"

Casey looked through the scope of his rifle again and saw that on the side of it was a red hour glass.

"I see a red hour glass on the side of the helicopter."

Chucks eye grew wide. "oh shit. Guys we need get to the quinjet right now!"

Sarah and Bryce noticed how freaked out chuck was, but decided to question him about it later. The three of them made their way towards where they were supposed to link back up with casey. But before they could, ropes began to fall all around them and soldiers were descending from the helicopter and surrounded the three. One of the Russian agents began to talk.

As the Russian soldiers came closer one of them yelled. "Бросьте оружие! Вы окружены!" (drop your weapons! You are surrounded!)

Chuck looked around him to see how many agents and he saw about fifteen agents around them. He then slid the Thunderstick down from his sleeve.

"GUYS GET DOW!" Chuck yelled

After Chuck yelled that, Sarah and Bryce got down onto the ground as Chuck kneeled over and slammed the opposite end of the stick on the ground and then the glowing blue explosive device shot into the air and sent out a sonic wave sending most of the Russian agents a few meters' way. Now there were only six Russian agents left. The three of them then started to fight the remaining agents

Chuck fought two of the agents using Krav maga sending a palm thrust into one agents face and a kick into another's stomach, then he went back to the other agent, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the other agent; effectively knocking both out.

Bryce fired a few shots from his scar at two of the other agents, killing both of them, Sarah threw two throwing knives at one of the agents while Casey took the last one out with his sniper rifle. Out of breath Bryce said with a smirk on his face.

"well that was easy." Bryce said while reloading his weapon.

Chuck sent him another glare. And while that was happening, one of the agents' Chuck had knocked out had recovered faster than anticipated and grabbed the case containing the orb and attached a pulley to the rope and ascended back up to the helicopter. Chuck noticed this and withdrew his icer and fired a few shots at the agent ascending back up to the helicopter. But it was too late, the 0-8-4 was with the enemy agents. As the helicopter was flying off into the distance, Chuck turned to glare at Bryce and said.

"you just had to open your big mouth, didn't you Bryce?"

"oh come on it was just another coincidence."

Casey came down from his sniper perch to Bryce and hit him upside the head.

"you're such a dumbass Larkin! There is no such thing as a coincidence in our line of work!" Casey said with a hint of anger.

After that the team made their way bac to the quinjet, Chuck and Casey got into the piolet seats and started the jets main engines took off towards Burbank.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _ **September 09, 2012, 1:30 am: Burbank**_

The team walked through the door of castle and went straight to the conference room.

"why don't you guys go get cleaned up, I'll give fury our report." Chuck said tiredly to his team.

The team went to the locker rooms while chuck went to give Fury the report. When Chuck got to the conference room he connected to Fury's computer.

"agent bartowski, report"

"The mission was a failure sir"

"what do you mean it was a failure? It was supposed to be a simple assessment and recovery mission!" all but yelled

"things got complicated real fast."

"how complicated?" Fury asked

"another agency was there." Chuck said as a response

"which agency?"

Chuck gave a sigh and said _"Red Room"_

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_


	9. Authors note 2

This is an update to my story Chuck vs Shield. The story is still going to be ongoing. There are multiple reasons why I haven't updated recently. The first is that I've been very busy with high school and right now I'm finishing up high school so once I am done with that then I will continue the story when I can. And secondly I have decided to go back and fix a few things like grammar and I am also fixing the dialogue between characters to a more traditional way of dialogue. Once again I thank all of you for your patience and for reading and following this story


	10. Chapter 6: Take me Back to the Start

_**Chapter 6: Take me back to the start**_

 _ **September 09**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2012, 1:30am: Burbank: Chuck POV**_

I could see Fury start to lean in to the camera staring at me with a worried expression, then he said "Red room? Are you absolutely positive it was them?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and said "yes, sir. Agent Casey was able to identify that the helicopter they were using had a red hour glass on the side, and if I remember correctly, that is the red room emblem." I could start to see that Fury was getting very worried about the current situation.

Fury sighed and asked chuck "where you at least able to identify what the 0-8-4 was before it was taken?". I gave Fury a sympathetic smirk

"yes, we were able to identify the 0-8-4. It seemed to be an orb with Asgardian markings on it. I would suggest consulting with _**Thor**_ on what it could be." Fury nodded and then told me "I'll be sure to do that the next time he's on earth."

Before Fury could turn the monitor off, I looked at him and asked "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Fury looked at me and then leaned back into his chair and said "permission granted"

"if it is red room, don't you think we should bring in agents _**Barton**_ and _**Romanoff**_ on this opsense those two have the most experience with the organization?"

Fury sighed and said "I'm sorry Chuck but I can't spare them both at the moment."

"And why is that?"

Fury then leaned forward and said in a very stern voice "Because I have _**Barton**_ on a special assignment with agent _**Morse**_ at the moment and I can't spare _**Romanoff**_ for two reasons. Reason number one being because I have her and _**Captain Rogers**_ running strike ops together. And reason number two is because me, you, and _**Barton**_ know what she is like whenever someone mentions the red room."

I had to agree with Fury that Natasha would probably not be happy if she were to find out that red room was still out there in the world. I remember the last time someone mentioned red room to Nat. That particular agent was stuck on medical leave for about eight months with one broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, seven broken ribs, all ten fingers broken, a bruised voice box, and both eyes poked out. After remembering about that particular agent I couldn't help but grimace

"poor agent Callahan" Fury gave me a sympathetic look and said "yeah, he's still in recovory after that debacle"

I sighed "okay, but what do we do if we encounter the red room again?" Fury seemed to contemplate my question

"if you do encounter red room again then I will send in _**Barton**_ and _**Romanoff**_ if they're available. But as for now, sit tight until another mission comes up for you and your team" I swore under my breath and told fury

"yes, sir."

After that Fury signed off for the rest of the day. I then went to the locker room in castle to take a shower and change into my civilian clothes. After I had gotten changed I went up the stairs that lead from castle to the orange, orange and went to the parking lot where my car was. I started the car and drove my way out of the parking lot. As I was driving my phone began to ring, and as I picked up my phone I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face when I saw that it was _**NATASHA**_ calling.

"Hey Nat! how are the missions with cap going?"

I heard Nat sigh "it's going ok; he is still having a hard time adjusting to 2012 though."

I couldn't help but smile "Hey, look on the bright side though! At least he has a handle on the basics of the twenty-first century! Like using a computer, or cell phones, and the all-powerful Netflix." I could hear Nat laugh at my comment

"yeah, I guess you're right."

I could feel that something was off about Natasha. So I decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Nat, I maybe on the other side of the united states but I can tell something is bothering you so what's wrong?"

she was silent for a moment "I think I might be emotionally compromised" It was little weird for me to hear those words come out of Natasha's mouth so I decided to find out some more information.

"Who has emotionally compromised you?"

she was silent again until I heard her utter something that I didn't hear. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that?"

she sighed yet again and she said a little louder "Captain Rogers"

I was honestly surprised to hear that Nat has a thing for cap "you have a thing for Captain America huh? Clint is going to have a field day when he hears that!"

I could feel Natasha glare at me through the phone "if he ever hears about it then you will wake up in Siberia with nothing but the clothes on your back" I couldn't tell if Natasha was joking or not so I decided to play it on the safe side.

"you know I was just kidding Nat"

I heard Natasha scoff at my comment over the line "sure you were; it's actually why I called, I need your advice on the situation."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Nat say that she needed my help. "I would be happy to help Nat, what do you need help with?" she then asked "How would you suggest I handle the situation?"

"If you really like him, and I mean like you see yourself being with him for the rest of your life then I suggest that you just be honest with him and tell him how you feel about him." I heard Nat sigh again

"you and Clint know that I'm not good when it comes to expressing my feelings"

I had to agree with her when it came to that. Whenever she would try to express her feelings she would either ignore the person or put up her emotional barriers.

"sorry Natasha but that's all of the advice I've got right now."

She was silent for a few minutes before she responded "ok, thanks for the advice I guess; hey I've got to go, tell Ellie, Devon and the others that I said hi" I smiled once again

"ok I will, you and cap stay safe ok?" she said ok and then hung up just as I was pulling up to Echo park.

As I got out of my car, I headed straight for my apartment so that I could rest after today's long mission. And as I entered the apartment and sat down on the couch I couldn't help but think back to when Fury first took me back to the triskelion and when I first met Clint, Phil, and Natasha.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **September 08**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2003: Chucks POV**_

I was sitting in the back of a blacked out SUV with Nick Fury on our way to a shield base called the Triskelion. As we were sitting there I decided to ask fury some questions "um, excuse me Mr. fury?"

Nick then looked at me and said "please Mr. Bartowski, call me Nick."

I shook my head to acknowledge that I would call him by nick. "ok Nick, why would a super-secret spy organization want a mere nerd that was just kicked out of Stanford on their payroll?"

Fury just smirked at me "Chuck, I have chosen you to be a part of S.H..I.E.L.D because I think you could do a lot of things that could help people" I just looked at him "and what makes you say that?"

Fury just stared at me and said "for two reasons. The first being because of your history as the piranha"

I just looked dumbfounded at him and he just smirked at me as he continued "also it's because of your family history"

I then just gave him a really confused look "my family history?" Fury then continued to say "yes mister bartowski, you and your family have been a part of a bigger universe, you just haven't noticed it yet"

I then decided to ask "what do you mean by that?" and he gave me some of the answers to that question.

"tell me what do you remember about your grandfather?" I thought that was a bit of an odd question to ask but I answered it anyways. "he was a scientist back in the 1940s" he then nodded his head and said "you are right about that, but what he worked on is what makes him important in this conversation. He worked on a top secret project called _**Project Rebirth.**_ " I shook my head to show that I didn't know what he was talking about. "project rebirth was the allies key to winning world war two, and its goal was to make super soldiers. And your grandfather worked alongside _**Dr. Abraham Erskine**_ and _**Howard Stark**_ to create the one and only super soldier, you may have read about him in your middle school or high school history classes." I sat there for a minute try and remember who he might be talking about. Then it dawned on me

"you're talking about _**Captain America**_ right?" nick then nodded his head in approval "yes I am talking about Captain America" I couldn't help but be surprised by that revelation. "wow! My grandfather help made Captain America?"

Fury nodded his "yes". I just had to ask him "ok, is there anything else about my family I should know about?" fury then told me something I never expected. "both your mother and your father are agents for the C.I.A." and that was something I definitely wasn't expecting.

"What do you mean that my mom and dad are agents for the C.I.A.?" I asked in a frantic tone. And fury answered once again while he was handing me a file. "your mom was one of the C.I.A.'s best field agents and your father was one of their best analysts". As he said that I began to look through the files he handed me. The file was mainly about something called _**The Intersect Project**_.

"Hey Nick, what is this Intersect project?" Fury looked at me and told me "The Intersect project was created in the mid to late 1980's, its main goal was to be a stock pile of information that could be uploaded into a person's head. But it was brought back after the terrorist attack on September 11th"

"is it even possible to upload something like that into a person's head?" Nick Fury smirked at me and said. "that answer and many more will be answered if you accept my offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

I felt the SUV stop and as stepped out of the vehicle, I couldn't help but awestruck at the building that stood before me

"Mr. Bartowski, I welcome you to the Triskelion." I look at the building that standing in front of me. As we were walking he was explaining to me what S.H.I.E.L.D. was.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for 'Strategic. Homeland. Intervention. Enforcement. Logistics. Division.' And it was formed by _**Peggy Carter**_ and _**Howard**_ _**Stark**_ in the early 1950s." is what he told me as we were walking through what appeared to be a large hub that was filled with agents going who knows where.

We then entered the elevator and fury then spoke to the elevator! "43rd floor" then the elevator actually spoke back! "unauthorized personnel in elevator" I was starting to worry but fury helped me out "director override: Fury, Nicholas J" "Override Accepted" and then I felt the elevator start to move up.

"so what would I be doing if decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" was the question that I decided to ask. And he answered in kind. "we would train you to be a field agent. And sense you are practically a savant when it comes to anything technical we wouldn't need to train you in that field." Fury then sat down and hit a button on the phone that was sitting on his desk

"Can someone send Agents Barton, Romanoff, and Coulson to my office?" he then looked over to me "please sit down , we will be having some quests joining us shortly."

I then sat down in the chair that was sitting in front of Furys desk and waited for about thirty minutes until two men and a women walked into his office. The first guy was balding with dark hair and looked to be in his early forties and he was wearing a nice business suit. The other guy had short blond hair and he looked like he was in his early thirties and was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of combat pants and he also had small bandage over his nose. The woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties and she had long red hair and was wearing a red shirt and a tan leather jacket.

Nick then stood up and gestured for me stand up as well.

"Mr. Bartowski, I would like to introduce you to Agents Phil Coulson, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. They will be the ones who train you if you decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D." the first one to shake my hand was Phil.

"it's good to meet you mister Bartowski, I'm Phil Coulson I was actually the one that notified Director Fury of your location. And I do hope you do join our cause." Phil seemed like he was a nice guy but he also had this dangerous look in his eye.

"Hi, I'm Clint and this is my best friend Natasha" clint had this mischievous look on his face while the latter had this stone faced expression.

"don't mind Natasha, she is still cautious when it comes to new people." At that I just gave her a small wave.

Fury then spoke up "Chuck I hate to do this to you on the spot but what is your decision?" I then turned to him with a questioning look.

"don't I at least get a couple of days to decide?" fury then gave me a sympathetic look

"I'm afraid not Chuck" I thought it over in my head for a few seconds before I asked a few questions

"before I give you an answer, I want to ask a few questions" fury then nodded and sat back down

"ok then shoot"

"my first question is will I have to lie about this to my sister?" surprisingly the answer I was looking for came from Clint. "no you won't have to lie to your sister about being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but you can't tell her anything that is related to missions."

I took some comfort in knowing that I won't have to lie to my sister. "ok that's good to know. And my second question is, are my parents still involved with the spy life?"

Fury and Coulson looked at each other for a moment and fury gave Coulson a nod "yes, your mother is still an agent but we don't know where she is and your father is off the grid because both the C.I.A and N.S.A have been looking for him."

That was some of the most shocking news I have ever heard. Too learn that both mine and Ellies mom is sill an agent and that our dad was running from the very government he helped. How would Ellie react to this information? "do you know where they are at" was my last question.

"we have some of our best agents and analysts looking for them but it seems that they are the best when it comes to hiding" Coulson said

I sat there and thought of my options

"ok. I will join S.H.I.E.L.D but on certain conditions." I said

"what are your conditions?" fury asked with a tone of curiosity. I then took a deep breath and told them my conditions. "first being you let me have some roll in tracking down my parents." Coulson nodded his head "I think that can be arranged." And I took another breath and said "also I want my friend Morgan to be trained as a S.H.I.E.L.D analyst." Both fury and Coulson were quite for a bit, and Clint and Natasha just shrugged at each other.

Coulson was the first to speak up. "I think we can work something out when it comes to Mr. grimes."

I nodded my head again and told them my last request. "and my last condition is that none of my family or friends will be mentioned at all in my file." Fury then nodded and said "that can be arranged."

I sighed in relief and stood up out of my seat. Fury then did the same and extend his left hand "so what do you say chuck? Do you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?"

I looked at the hand that was extended in front of me for a few moments and then accepted the hand shake "when do I start?"

 _ **-Back to the present-**_

After I was done remembering probably one of the most important times in my life, I decided to see if there were any new leads to any of my open cases. I was hoping that there would be a break through on my search for the infamous _**Winter Soldier.**_ Some of my colleagues in S.H.I.E.L.D think that I am obsessed when it comes to searching for the mysterious assassin.

My train of thought was broken when I heard someone knock on my door. I got up and answered the door and I was honestly surprised at who it was that was here.

"Bryce? What can I do for you?" I could tell Bryce was nervous about something. "is it all right if we talk?" is what Bryce asked.

"uh sure come on in, can I get you anything to drink?" Bryce then looked at me and said "uh no thanks."

"so what was it you were wanting to talk about?"

"well I came here hoping we could somehow repair our friendship."

"if I remember correctly you were the one that burned bridges." I said coolly. Bryce sighed and said "I know that and I will always regret that decision for the rest of my life." I stared at him for a few minutes and told him "I guess we could be friends again, but just because we're friends again doesn't mean I trust you."

"understandable." Bryce said.

Bryce then noticed the file on my coffee table and picked it up to examine it. "what's this" Bryce asked.

"that is one of my old case file that I occasionally look into every now and then. And considering I practically had to beg to get most of these unfinished, unexplainable cases I always keep my eye on them to see if anything comes up." I told him

"unexplainable?" he asked

"yep" I replied as I sat back down onto my couch.

"so what are you like Fox Mulder?" Bryce asked with a smirk on his face

I gave Bryce a smirk of my own and said "if I said yes would you think I'm spooky?". Bryce then just laughed at my joke. I was beginning to think that maybe there was a chance that we could be friends again. After Bryce's laughter died down he asked "so what is this case about?"

"it's about an assassin that I have been chasing down for the past five years."

"What can you tell me about him?" Bryce asked curiously. "his code name is _**The Winter Soldier**_. This guy has been credited with over two dozen assassinations over past fifty years." Bryce arched his eye brows and said "he sounds like a ghost story."

"he practically is. The only other thing that I know about him is that he preferably uses a sniper rifle that coincidently has no rifle make and it uses soviet slugs."

Bryce whistled and said "yeah, I can see how it might be hard to track an assassin that way."

"yeah, I usually follow any lead I can get no matter how small it is." I said.

"maybe I can help you."

I arched my eyebrow and asked "how?"

"I can dig around in the C.I.A database to see if they have any intel on him." Bryce said.

"it would be much appreciated Bryce, thank you." I said with a smile on my face

Bryce grinned at me and said "that's what friends are for right?" Bryce then decided to ask another question, "why are you so adamant about finding this guy?"

"because he killed a very good friend of mine and I want to find this guy and figure out who he works for." I said in a somber tone.

"don't worry, we'll find him and get justice for your friend." Bryce assured me as he got up out of the chair and was heading toward the door.

"I hope you're right Bryce." I said as Bryce left my apartment.

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_


End file.
